Mint Celsius
Mint Celsius Mint is one of several members of Zombie Elimination Unit Six, just barely getting admitted, however, the very fact that she was admitted and Yukaris was not later fuels Yukaris's desire for revenge against ZEUS, eventually causing him to take on a deadly alter ego, "Hades". Mint is 22-years old at the time of ZEUS, a blonde woman with a mechanical left arm. She often wears a white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of somewhat worn brown boots. She's fairly popular around most of the guys, however, Mint often seems oblivious to their affection for her. Mint is friendly and will often help anybody who happens not to be hostile or a zombie. She's easy to deceive, however, and seems a bit dumb in the head. In truth, she's actually quite knowledgeable, but lacks a fair amount of common sense. History Mint's parents both passed away via zombie attack when she was still a child, and she was quickly moved to an orphanage, where she was taken care of for the rest of her childhood. She was eventually released on her eighteenth birthday, and was hired to work originally as an assistant at a nearby hospital, however, after proving her natural talent at performing surgery in an emergency she was trained and, for the next six years of her life, would work at said hospital, attempting to cure those infected. Often times the surgery would result in a failure, at which point the patient was either killed, or, parts of their body would be amputated to prevent the virus from spreading to the rest of the patient's body. Any amputated limbs would often be replaced with a metal prosthetic. Mint herself recieved one of these mechanical limbs one day after barely surviving a shuttle crash. Her life was spared, however, her left arm was brutally destroyed. No amount of surgery would salvage the arm, therefore, Mint's fellow nurses decided to give her a metal arm to replace her lost one. The arm does not rust and is actually quite useful in combat situations. During year five at work, a zombie attack stormed the hospital and wiped out roughly 40% of the staff. To prevent a situation such as this from occuring again, each of the surviving staff was provided with a knife and a blaster to protect him or herself with. During year six at work, a second zombie invasion overthrew the hospital, in spite of the staff's efforts to stop them. This time the building itself was destroyed and over 75% of the staff was lost to zombie infection. It's unknown who survived and who did not. From this attack, Mint swore revenge on the undead, claiming she would avenge both her family and her friends. This firm resolve was what eventually led her to become a part of ZEUS. She fought on the ZEUS team for a short while before encountering a malevolent spirit that commonly goes by the name, the "Black Rose". Such a plant provides near infinite strength to anybody who comes in contact with it, but also curses the victim to constantly kill in order to feed the Rose. Mint found herself cursed by this spirit, and in the end, emerged as Aloe. She experienced memory loss due to the Rose's curse, however, in the end, the Rose gave Mint her memories back. Due to a pact of sorts made with the spirit, she can also switch forms at will, although the Rose sometimes takes control of her body as Aloe. Combat Mint's ability in combat appears fairly weak, as she is armed with a stun gun and a knife alone. However, using these weapons in creative fashions (such as combining both to create a grappling hook) Mint becomes a fairly large threat. In addition, her replacement arm tends to pack even more of a punch than her fleshy right, and is completely immune to zombie attacks. All this combined her with fairly decent athletic ability, Mint can be, at times, almost unstoppable. Unfortunately something that resists both sharp objects and electricity Mint proves fairly useless against, at which point she either changes herself into Aloe or uses her body as a distraction to keep the enemy focused away from somebody capable of damaging it. Mint's ability to perform first aid also makes her useful as a medic. While she can't perform miracles, she's still adept and can provide incredible medical care if given the opportunity. If she believes she's cornered, though, Mint becomes incapable of doing much, even if she isn't actually cornered. Her kindness is also often easy to take advantage of, and her trust is often easy to win, so she can be duped quite easily. Tropes Love Triangle- Kairon and Kim Lao both love Mint, however she either doesn't care or doesn't notice. Crack Pairing- Mint X Kardon. Artificial Limbs- Mint's left arm. Superpowered Evil Side- Aloe. Punny Name- Mint? Aloe? GET IT? Identity Amnesia- The Black Rose gives Mint this. Dark And Troubled Past- Lots of people die around Mint. Kinda unavoidable, given the Zombie Apocalypse. Idiot Ball- Carries this around outside of ZEUS. Living Shadow- Tatae. Another Dimension- Mint appears in several RPs after ZEUS. How is not revealed. Put On A Bus- Done to her in ZEUS.........in the middle of a battle. Profile Name: Mint Celsius Gender: Female Age: 25 years Species: Human Alignment: Lawful Good Personality: Spacey and a little out of it, but she's often pretty agreeable and enjoys talking with people. She doesn't get angry easily, but regardless, she's still a lot like a little kid. She has difficulty getting along with undead, but aside from them Mint can be almost always be coerced into getting along with almost anyone. Appearance: Long, blond hair and blue eyes. Aside from her usual white shirt and blue jeans, she also wears a long tan coat and black gloves, in order to cover both her left arm, which is entirely mechanical, and the Black Rose tattoo on her right shoulder. She wears somewhat worn looking brown boots, and her body is littered with random battle scars from previous encounters, although her long clothes cover most of them. History: Former zombie hunter and member of ZEUS, she has since disbanded from the organization in hopes of enjoying a peaceful life alone. An unfortunate encounter with an individual named Tatae, however, has forced her to give up this hope and become a bounty hunter. The job occasionally causes moral conflicts, and Mint often questions if what she is doing is the right thing to do.Equipment: *Offensive - Electroblaster Mk.II: An upgraded Electroblaster, now with twice the battery life and homing capabilities. Charged shots are launched in the form of speeding electric lasers, while increasing the power level results in bigger, but slower spheres of electricity that consume more battery power than usual. There is a drawback, however, that wasn't present in the previous model - the device, if used excessively, will overheat and operate at half of its potential and potentially explode.- Silver Knife: A silver knife that will eliminate vampires in a single blow, but is virtually useless for anything else due to its horribly small range. *Misc- First Aid Kit: Just in case of emergencies, Mint can perform first aid on someone else when required.Magic/Skills: *Magic- Transformation: Transforms into the super powerful Aloe, a being who is unnaturally powerful but requires constant bloodshed to survive. She can actually stand for killing plants and such, as they provide about as much energy. Her personality seems to go under a dramatic shift when transformed for some reason or another. *Weapon Techniques- Grappling Shot: A shot launched from the barrel of Mint's gun. Set to Power Level 0, combined with some rope and her knife, Mint can fire her knife from her blaster, then retract it. It also has potential as a Grappling Hook of sorts.Weaknesses/Strengths: *Strengths - Enemies weak to electricity don't stand a chance in hell against Mint. - Mint has pretty decent aim with her gun and doesn't need a scope to shoot down ten targets in a row from a distance away. - Mint's mechanized arm strikes at x2 power than her normal melee attacks.- Can perform first aid really, really well. Is also capable of doing certain forms of surgery, but nothing too complicated such as an operation on the brain. *Weaknesses - Gullible. Even little kids fool her at times. - Susceptible to almost any elemental attack. 4x from Fire and Ice, 2x from Earth and Wind.- Susceptible to almost all non-magic attacks as well. You have to remember, she's just a human... Category:RP Characters